1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reading apparatus for obtaining record signals adapted to be supplied to a recording apparatus for conducting information recording on a recording medium by means of interlaced scanning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording apparatus for forming picture elements on a recording medium by driving a recording element such as an ink jet nozzle or a thermal recording head thereby achieving information recording as the assembly of such picture elements, there is generally conducted the simultaneous drive of plural recording elements in order to improve the recording speed.
In such simultaneous drive of plural recording elements a simplest method consists of selecting the distance between the neighboring recording elements equal to the minimum distance of the picture elements to be formed on the recording medium, but such method is fatally defective in that the distance between the picture elements, i.e. the resolution of the recording, is determined by the dimension of the recording elements or the arrangement thereof. Such defect can however be resolved by, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,332, 4,069,485 and 4,069,486, selecting the distance between the neighboring recording elements equal to n-times of the distance of picture elements and conducting interlaced scanning by each of said recording elements on the recording medium, whereby the recording resolution can be determined irrespective of the distance between the neighboring recording elements.
In such recording method with interlaced scanning, however, there will be required a memory of an elevated capacity for memorizing the record signals obtained from an information reading apparatus and a complicated signal arranging circuit for supplying said record signals in appropriate sequences to the recording elements performing the interlaced scanning.